tanknationfandomcom-20200214-history
Tech
Each tank in Tank Nation can be equipped with 2 tech parts. The tech parts vary greatly in their function, but at the cost of energy, they can all be actively used in battle. Some perform defensive actions while others perform offensive actions. In addition to their active use in battle, each tech part also provides stats that contribute to the Tank Stats totals in the tank build screen. Note: The following lists and tables are not all complete. Categories Tech parts can be categorized into the following general categories: * Element Barriers * Element Boosts * Armor Boosts * Grenades * Drones * Repairs * Reflects * Miscellaneous (MIRV,mines) Element Barriers Acid Barrier Activate a barrier that reduces the damage of all incoming Acid attacks for multiple turns. * Costs 2 energy Fire Barrier Activate a barrier that reduces the damage of all incoming Fire attacks for multiple turns. * Costs 2 energy Hydro Barrier Activate a barrier that reduces the damage of all incoming Hydro attacks for multiple turns. * Costs 2 energy Metal Barrier Activate a barrier that reduces the damage of all incoming Metal attacks for multiple turns. * Costs 2 energy Plasma Barrier Activate a barrier that reduces the damage of all incoming Plasma attacks for multiple turns. * Costs 2 energy Element Boosts Acid Reactor Increases the damage of Acid based attacks. * Costs 2 energy Alpha Core Increases the damage of Plasma based attacks. * Costs 1 energy Cryo Boost Increases the damage of Hydro based attacks. * Costs 2 energy Shrapnel Boost Increase the damage of Metal based attacks. * Costs 2 energy Thermal Boost Increases the damage of Fire based attacks. * Costs 2 energy Armor Boosts Energy Armor Activate an energy field that greatly increases armor for a few rounds. * Costs 2 energy Grenades Burst Grenade Toss a grenade that explodes after 3 seconds and sends tanks flying. * Costs 1 energy Fire Grenade Launch a grenade that deals Fire damage, knocks back, and applies Burning. * Costs 2 energy Frost Bite Toss a grenade that deals massive Hydro damage, but leaves the terrain intact. * Costs 1 energy * Was only obtainable during the 2014 Winter Assault event Shatter Bomb Launch a grenade that deals Metal damage, knocks back, and applies Armor Break. * Costs 1 energy Terra Frag Launch a grenade that fragments into 1 bombs that deal Metal damage and tear apart the terrain. * Costs 1 energy Drones Flame Drone Deploy a device that radiates heat, dealing fire damage to anything within its radius. * Costs 2 energy Gun Drone Deploy an automatic drone that fires a barrage of bullets each round. * Costs 2 energy Reflect Drone Deploy a device that creates a shield of reflective energy every round. * Costs 2 energy Wormhole Device Deploy a device that pulls enemies to it each turn. * Costs 2 energy Repairs Repair Repair your tank, restoring some Health. * Costs 2 energy Reflects Reflect Shield Create an energy shield that reflects one volley of incoming projectiles. If enemies are nearby, they can be hit by the reflected shot. * Costs 1 energy Miscellaneous Acid Mine Drop a mine that sprays acid on detonation and knocks enemies back. * Costs 1 energy * Place Mine Acid Rain Rain acid down onto your opponents that Weakens a tank's attack. * Costs 1 energy * Launch MIRV (acid) Lantern Mine Deploy a floating lantern that erupts into Fire on contact with an enemy tank. * Costs 1 energy * Place Mine Starfall Rain a shower of star bombs that bounce off the terrain and stick to tanks, then detonate. * Costs 2 energy * Launch MIRV (plasma)